1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device comprising a hidden hinge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional electronic device 10 (for example a portable electronic computer) comprises a base 20, a cover 30 and a plurality of connecting ports 40. The cover 30 is rotatable relative to the base 20 according to a hinge 50 to allow opening and closing. A plurality of connecting ports 40 is disposed on the rear side, left side and right side of the base 20 according to different requirements.
Nowadays, the electronic device 10 has to be designed so that satisfying the trend of miniaturization (i.e. thin and lightweight. However, the thickness H1′ of the base 20 of the electronic device 10 can only decrease up until the height H2′ of the connecting ports 40. Otherwise, the connecting ports 40 would either protrude from the base 20 or no longer be able to be disposed at the side of the base 20. As a result, generally, thickness of the base 20 is limited by the height of the connecting ports 40, thus, hindering miniaturization.